


What Happens When The Avengers Get Twitter: A Study

by orphan_account



Series: Social Media Studies [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter decides the Avengers need Twitter.Prank wars, fluff-fests and fuck-ups follow.





	1. Steve Has Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Tony: Tony Stark @IAmTonyStark  
> Pepper: Pepper Potts @saltnPepper  
> Peter: 🅱️eter 🅱️arker @itswednesday (spiderman: Spider-Man @notaspider)  
> Steve: Steve@capnameric  
> Bucky: Bucky @buckysgoats  
> Natasha: Natasha @bwidow  
> Thor: Thor @StrongestAvngr  
> Loki: >:) @hisshissbish  
> Sam: Falcon @falconPUNCH  
> Bruce: Dr. Banner @BruceBanner  
> Shuri: Meme 🅱️rincess @whatareTHOSEEEE  
> T'Challa: T'Challa @BlackPanther  
> Clint: Hawkeye @hawkeyes  
> Strange: Stephen Strange @DoctorSStrange  
> Rhodey: Colonel Rhodes @JamesRhodes  
> Scott: Ant-ony :( @langscott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha this is gonna be a mess. Also, sorry for such a short chapter! This is my first fic on the archive and I'm trying to get a feel for things. They'll get longer, I swear!

**Tony Stark**   _@IAmTonyStark_

So somebody convinced you to get twitter **@CapnAmeric**?

 

 **Steve** _@CapnAmeric_

Peter can be very convincing when he wants to, Tony.

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@CapnAmeric** did you even let him teach you how to use Twitter?

 

 **Bucky** _@buckysgoats_

 **@IAmTonyStark** No. No he didn't. I'm gonna go help him before he throws his phone at the wall trying to @ you.

 

\---

 **Jessy** _@MarvellousFan_

oh my god tony and bucky trying to teach *******CAPTAIN AMERICA******* how to use technology is 👌👌👌. but does anybody know who peter is?


	2. Tony Has A Kid?

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@saltnPepper** have you seen the kid?

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

Shit Friday, I meant text her!

 

 **Pepper Potts** _@saltnPepper_

 **@IAmTonyStark** Tony, you will be the death of me, but no, I haven't. Try asking May?

 

 ---

 

 **The Daily Bugle** _@TheDailyBugle_

Breaking: Tony Stark ( **@IAmTonyStark** ) and Pepper Potts ( **@saltnPepper** ) have a child?

 

 **Tony Stark**   _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@TheDailyBugle** Pep is telling me to be professional about this, so I can safely say you're very wrong

 

 **🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@IAmTonyStark** uh huh

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@itswednesday** Peter, go to sleep

 

 **Tony Stark**   _@IAmTonyStark_

Wait a second WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO **@itswednesday**

 

 **🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@IAmTonyStark** Haha it's funny story, one that I should probably tell you in person...


	3. Spider-Man Is Salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you guys i wasnt expecting anybody to actually read this!!!!!!! As a thank-you, here's another chapter! I felt kinda guilty for not having any trans!peter content despite having the tag so... here you go!

 

**Spider-Man** _@notaspider_

Bad things about being spider-man

1\. People think my dad fucked a spider

2\. People think I fucked a spider?????

3\. People think I like spiders

4\. It's very hard to fight crime while wearing a binder

5\. I get in trouble for fighting crime while wearing a binder

6\. I can't thermoregulate so winter = pure hell

7\. One time I started hibernating bc it got so cold

8\. Getting a building dropped on you is Painful

9\. People think I can turn into a spider

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

**@notaspider** WHAT DO YOU MEAN "GETTING A BUILDING DROPPED ON YOU IS PAINFUL"???????????????????????

 

**Spider-Man** _@notaspider_

**@IAmTonyStark** ahahahahahaha funny story remember that time you took my suit away for being stupid? yeah so i was kinda just extra stupid and the Vulture dropped a building on me

 

**Tony Stark** @IAmTonyStark

**@notaspider** oh my god kid why didn't you tell anybody? Just because you have super-healing doesn't mean you can blow off any injuries you get!

 

**Benj** @ _BenjaminCF_

hol' up yes spidey getting a building dropped on him is tragic but uh,,,,,, **@notaspider** IS OFFICIALLY TRANS WHOOP

 

**De** _@thisbishempty_

SPIDER-MAN IS A TRANS GUY SUCK ON THAT HATERS

 

**Katie** _@pitterpatter_

wait how tf did **@notaspider** get his powers then?

 

**Spidey 💖💙** _@spideyownsmysoul_

yall who tf thought spidey got his powers by fucking a spider how does that even work?

 

**FUCK YES** _@gottalovememes_

oh my god **@IAmTonyStark** being such a dad to spidey is father-son goals

 

\---

 

  **Spider-Man** _@notaspider_

@ everybody who asked if i was trans

yes. and yes exercising in a binder is Very Bad for you (Mr. Stark and Karen remind me of this constantly)

I got my powers after being bit by a spider, but Helen says I'm genetically part spider so like,,,,

 

**Spider-fan** _@wednesdaymydudes_

Wait **@notaspider** what ARE your powers?

 

**Spider-Man** _@notaspider_

**@wednesdaymydudes** uh.. enhanced healing and metabolism, super strength, I can stick to things... The webs are my own design, I make them in a lab and they don't shoot out of me I have web-shooters, enhanced senses, and my spidey-sense which is basically glorified anxiety and is mostly useless bc it goes off at literally ANYTHING including a puddle I walked past yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any ideas you guys have for future chapters in the comments because, as everybody knows, it's scientifically proven that comments encourage writers to write faster! Or, alternatively, just send them to my tumblr, iblamekitkat.


	4. Peter Is A Little Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm gonna try set up a posting schedule, and I'm aiming for updates every Friday or Saturday? Enjoy!

**🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

Mr Stark: literally falling asleep in his lab

Me: Hey Mr Stark maybe you should,,, go to sleep?

Mr. Stark: I'm fine!

Me:

Mr Stark:

Mr Stark: sets Dum-E on fire

Mr Stark: Ok maybe you have a point,

 

**Pepper Potts** _@saltnPepper_

**@itswednesday** you're lucky he actually acknowledged that you're right. Normally he keeps working and gets Friday to send me to bed

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

**@saltnPepper @itswednesday** what is this, gang-up-on-Tony-Stark day?

 

**Colonel Rhodes** _@JamesRhodes_

**@IAmTonyStark** they aren't wrong. You've always been like this, just now you have a better excuse than "I'm doing a 20 page essay that's due in the morning", even though I know you did the essay last month

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

**@JamesRhodes** what happened in college stays in college, Rhodey

 

**🅱eter** **🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

**@IAmTonyStark** you know how suspicious that sounds Mr Stark, don't you?

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonystark_

**@itswednesday** what happens in college stays in college, just like what happens in the LAB, STAYS IN THE LAB, PETER

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

But since you all decided to betray me, let me tell everyone else some of the dumb shit you guys have done!

 

**Colonel Rhodes** _@JamesRhodes_

Fuck

 

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

**@JamesRhodes**  It can't be that bad, can it?

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

Once in college, Rhodes forgot about a 25 page essay that was due the next day, and stayed up all night to finish it. He ended up sleeping through the actual class and had to retake it during the summer.

 

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

Ok but I haven't done anything that embarrassing so

 

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

SHIT WAIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT ONE TIME  H E C K

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

One time I walked in on Peter dancing to Umbrella in drag. He had a wig and even managed to set up a stage in a spare room. FRIDAY recorded the entire thing and since I feel particularly evil today, [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA) the link

 

**Natasha** _@bwidow_

Peter! I didn't know you could dance, or do gymnastics. 

 

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

**@bwidow**  uh, I can't?

 

**MJ** _@dontcallmemj_

**@itswednesday** oh my god peter can dance i'm never letting him live this down

 

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

Welp looks like I gotta die now bye

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that comments make writers write 10x faster, and if you have any ideas just leave a comment or send then to my Tumblr, @iblamekitkat
> 
> Also, the new Endgame trailer? I'm screaming oml


	5. Peter Is Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter found some things he didn't need to see. Nobody is subtle.

 

**🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

Some things should never be witnessed by a child, but alas, my eyeballs are forever scarred with the memories of the last 5 minutes

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

Peter??

 

**🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

My dreams will forever be haunted by the scene I just discovered

 

**Steve** _@capnameric_

Peter you're a teenager, don't tell me you've never walked into the wrong room at a party?

 

**🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

**@capnameric** I DON'T GO TO PARTIES AND THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS

 

**Ned** _@NedInTheChair_

Peter we don't get invited to parties in the first place

 

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

**@NedInTheChair** NED STOP CALLING ME OUT IN FRONT OF THE AVENGERS

 

**Bucky** _@buckysgoats_

**@itswednesday** unless high schools have become unrecognisable in the 90-ish years since i graduated, theres no way you havent accidentally found an in-use storage closet before

 

**🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

**@buckysgoats** NO BUCKY, I HAVEN'T

 

**🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

AND EVEN IF I HAD THAT DOESN'T TAKE AWAY FROM THE TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE I JUST WENT THROUGH

 

**🅱️eter 🅱️arker** _@itswednesday_

Also people are gonna start putting two and two together so you guys should probably prepare for that

 

**Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

**@itswednesday** honestly I'm surprised it took them this long to get caught by the wrong person. And you two aren't being very subtle about what happened...  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall those tv spots for endgame tho
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! Weekly reminder that it's proven fact that writers write faster when readers comment!


	6. Peter Is A Little Shit, 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so sorry i havent been replying to comments recently but some shit went down and its been super hard for me to even check my email let alone use the archive so uh. yeah.
> 
> other than that, please enjoy the work of my stressed out brain that i had to write in a couple hours bc this chapter needs to be up today and i havent worked on it since sunday
> 
> Also sorry if it posts weird, I'm posting off my phone right now and I'm not sure if it'll work right
> 
> next day edit: i messed up on a couple names so i just fixed them, nothing major

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

okay so for context for my next tweets, the avengers and co. decided to try some team bonding and got bored

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

Me: *laughing my ass off*

Steve: Peter what the **** (censored bc hes from the 40s and legally cant swear)

Me: Rteve Sogers

Steve:

Natasha: *laughing*

 

 **Steve** _@capnameric_

 **@itswednesday** if you post anything else from that conversation I will personally make a PSA purely for you

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@capnameric** >:)

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

Steve: Nat, stop laughing!

Natasha: *still laughing*

Steve, quietly: I'm gonna regret this

Steve: Ratasha Nomanov

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@itswednesday** Peter I'll tell May if you continue

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@IAmTonyStark** she thinks it's funny so good luck with that

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

Tony: *laughs*

Me: Sony Ttark

Tony: *laughing* oh yeah, well-

Me:

Tony:

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@_ _itswednesday_

Tony, turning to Bucky: ha-

Bucky:

Tony: Bruce-

Bruce:

Pepper & Happy: *walk in*

Tony: hey guys -

Everybody:

Wanda, softly: Manda Waximoff

 

 **Hawkeye** _@hawkeyes_

 **@itswednesday** Peter I am begging you, please stop

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@hawkeyes** then beg

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

Clint: *falls out of the vent laughing*

Clint: BLINT CARTON

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i think this one is longer than the others? Sorry if there's any mistakes, i literally wrote this in under an hour bc I accidentally deleted the chapter this was meant to be and had to think of something on the spot. That being said, it is loosely based on a tumblr post I can't find right now
> 
> I also kept writing @notaspider instead of @itswednesday bc of what i had been planning for a future chapter so do with that info what you will


	7. Spidey Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise? i have no excuses.
> 
> also yes, i used to be LiteralGayngel, don't panic bc you dont recognise my name

**Spidey Stan** _@ilovespidey_

ok guys, theory time: who really is spiderman?

 

 **emmie** _@emilyart_

 **@ilovespidey** well we know that he's youngish, and probably lives in queens since that's where he's seen the most. what else?

 

 **Spider-Man News** _@spiderynews_

 **@ilovespidey @emilyart** he's also trans and visits the avengers regularly

 

 **Spidey Stan** _@ilovespidey_

ook so does anybody living in queens know any transguy teens who could know the avengers?

 

 **Amanda** _@randomamanda_

 **@ilovespidey @spiderynews @emilyart** yall are acting like spider man isnt just a robot created by tony stark

 

 **Spidey Stan** _@ilovespidey_

 **@randomamanda** haha funny joke there hun

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@ilovespidey** wait i match that description OH MY GOD AM I SPIDER-MAN????????????????????

 

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@itswednesday** Funny joke kid. Like you could keep something like that a secret

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@IAmTonyStark** hey! I can keep secrets! **@NedInTheChair** back me up here man!

 

 **Ned** _@NedInTheChair_

 **@itswednesday** peter... you cant keep a secret to save your life

 

 **MJ** _@dontcallmemj_

 **@itswednesday** he's right. you're terrible at keeping secrets

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

 **@IAmTonyStark @NedInTheChair @dontcallmemj** guys!!!!! i'm gonna make up a secret to keep just to prove you wrong

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@itswednesday** Kid... I don't think that's how it works...

 

**Pepper Potts** _@saltnPepper_

**@IAmTonyStark** Shhh don't ruin his fun

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh. im not dead? i just lost all inspiration and then shit went down and then exams and then endgame came out and holy shit i was not prepared for anything that happened in that movie and i now i feel bad for leaving yall hanging for so long so here have this
> 
> also, please dont put endgame spoilers in the comments! if you want to rant about it, come visit me on my tumblr, iblamekitkat!


	8. Thirsty Bitch Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay multiple chapters!

**Reeeeeee** _@tomatobisque_

it's thirsty bitch hour yall time to be thirsty on main

 

 **Reeeeeee** _@tomatobisque_

today's theme is avengers and co btw so now you gotta tell me who's the hottest

 

 **Spider-Man** _@notaspider_

 **@tomatobisque** thor=100% sexiest avenger and y'all can fight me on it

 

 **Spider-Man** _@notaspider_

CRAPCRAPCRAP WRONG ACCOUNT OH GOD I CAN SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES

 

 **Thor** _@StrongestAvngr_

 **@notaspider** MAN OF SPIDERS, IS THIS TRULY YOUR OPINION OF ME? I'M HONOURED, YOUNG ONE

 

 **Manda Waximoff** _@scarletwanda_

I mean, he's not wrong

 

 **Bucky** _@buckysgoats_

Nah **@notaspider @scarletwanda @tomatobisque** Captain America is the hottest

 

 **Ant-ony :(** _@langscott_

 **@buckysgoats @tomatobisque** he has America's Ass

 

 **Pepper Potts** _@saltnPepper_

 **@tomatobisque** I personally think Iron Man is the sexiest avenger

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw my tumblr is iblamekitkat if you wanna yell abt endgame or anything there and my twitter is DeanMorShan


	9. Peter Is A Bi Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how am i doing this. three chapters? i'm insane
> 
> also this is a false apology for me being vague pepperony trash

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

y'all ever see a cute guy and just go hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@itswednesday** Of course

 

 **Bucky** _@buckysgoats_

 **@itswednesday** Honestly Same

 

 **Natasha** _@bwidow_

 **@itswednesday** never

 

 **Jessy** _@MarvellousFan_

 **@itswednesday** daily

 

 **Falcon** _@FalconPUNCH_

 **@itswednesday** occasionally

 

 **Katie** _@pitterpatter_

 **@itswednesday** is it possible to not experience that

 

 **Pepper Potts** _@saltnPepper_

 **@itswednesday** hey **@IAmTonyStark** this is me about you

 

\--

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

y'all ever see a cute girl and just go hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **Natasha** _@bwidow_

 **@itswednesday** all the time

 

 **FUCK YES** _@gottalovememes_

 **@itswednesday** is a bisexual mood

 

 **Meme 🅱rincess** _@whatareTHOSEEE_

 **@itswednesday** impossible not to

 

 **Steve** _@capnameric_

 **@itswednesday** Buck will be upset if I say yes so I have to pretend I can't relate

 

 **De** _@thisbishempty_

 **@itswednesday** repeatedly

 

 **Tony Stark** _@IAmTonyStark_

 **@itswednesday** hey **@saltnPepper** this is me about you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I WASN'T GONNA POST THIS BUT THE FAR FROM HOME TRAILER CAME OUT SO NOW I WANT TO SCREAM ABOUT IT WITH SOMEBODY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MOTHER OF GOD THAT REALLY JUST HAPPENED HUH
> 
> if you want to yell with me my tumblr is iblamekitkat and my twitter is DeanMorShan


	10. Steve Snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise? a chapter? i know i'm just the best aren't i
> 
> warning for brief homophobic slurs (none of the avengers, unless you count calling yourself queer as a slur, which i don't)

**Gillian** _@truamerican_

Can't believe some people actually think that THE Captain America is a faggot. What's next, you gonna tell me he not even American? He's not Catholic? Some people, smh

 

 **Bucky** _@buckysgoats_

 **@truamerican** you just fucked up. you fucked up so bad.

 

 **Steve** _@capnameric_

 **@truamerican** To be completely honest, I don't give a shit what you think. However, I think you and the world in general should be informed of a few things if that is how you see me.

 

 **Steve** _@capnameric_

 **@truamerican** Firstly, what does it matter if I'm queer? If I want to screw a fella you can bet that I'll do it if he's willing. I'm bisexual, not stupid.

 

 **Steve** _@capnameric_

 **@truamerican** Also? Both of my parents were Irish immigrants. Though, the history books don't mention that, do they? My parents left a country on the brink of a war to come to America, then my father fought in WW1 until he died.

 

 **Steve** _@capnameric_

 **@truamerican** And sure, I'm catholic, but my boyfriend is Jewish, so could you kindly stop making false assumptions about my opinions to fit your image of me? Thanks.

 

 **Bucky** _@buckysgoats_

 **@capnameric** you're so adorable when you get all righteous ily bby

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

he fricking snapped omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm irish. i found out steve's parents were irish. steve was born 1918. the easter rising (google it) was in 1916. the irish war of independence was in 1919-1921. the timeline makes sense. steve's parents left after the rising because it was a shitty place bc England Is A Dick and steve's dad joined the army. do i know how that all properly works? no. do i care? also no. i couldn't find anything on the mcu wiki about when steve's parents moved to america so fuck you history people who know how that works. let my boi be kinda irish.
> 
> also, not sure if it's a headcanon or imported from the comics or if it's actually mentioned in the movies, but a lot of people portray bucky as jewish so boom look at that
> 
> comments are my lifeblood but kudos are greatly appreciated too. also ideas. ideas would be nice. i'm an unoriginal bitch the majority of the time. see y'all the next time i get a random burst of inspiration!


	11. Happy Birthday Tony Stark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *posts chapter*  
> twitter: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY
> 
> so yeah two chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

guys guys guys it's mr starks birthday today so can you all tag him and say nice things about him to make him happy? i'll start

 

**🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

**@IAmTonyStark** I'm just some orphan kid from Queens, but you still manage to make time for me. I don't know where I'd be without you. Happy birthday and #ThankYouTonyStark

 

**Pepper Potts** _@saltnPepper_

**@IAmTonyStark** I've seen you at your best and worst, but you've come so far from the man you once were. You inspire so many people on a daily basis. Happy birthday and #ThankYouTonyStark

 

**Manda Waximoff** _@scarletwanda_

**@IAmTonyStark** I mightn't have grown up hearing about Tony Stark, the man who saved the world, but I'm glad future generations will. Happy birthday and #ThankYouTonyStark

 

**Steve** _@capnameric_

**@IAmTonyStark** You will never fully understand how much the world needs you, Tony. You've done so much for all of us, and we're all eternally grateful. I know we've had our disagreements, but you're a great guy. Happy birthday and #ThankYouTonyStark

 

**Bucky** _@buckysgoats_

**@IAmTonyStark** i've done some bad shit, but you forgave me anyway. happy birthday and #ThankYouTonyStark

 

**Colonel Rhodes** _@JamesRhodes_

**@IAmTonyStark** You carry the weight of the world, Tones, but you keep going. But that doesn't mean I'll leave the October Incident in the past. Happy birthday man, and #ThankYouTonyStark

 

**MJ** _@dontcallmemj_

**@IAmTonyStark** you've helped peter more than you think. happy birthday and #ThankYouTonyStark

 

\--

 

 **Birthday Boy** _@IAmTonyStark_

Who changed my name and why is #ThankYouTonyStark trending?

 

\--

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

thank you guys. mr stark is crying but i'm like 80% sure they're happy tears.

 

 **🅱eter 🅱arker** _@itswednesday_

also i'm the one who told friday to change his name but shh don't let him know

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to actaully make #ThankYouTonyStark start trending


	12. Gay Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello again

**BI-der-Man** _@notaspider_

gay day gay day gay day gay ITS PRIDE MONTH

 

**Iron Pan** _@IAmTonyStark_

**@notaspider** a) how on earth did you manage to convince friday to change everybody's names and b) did you really stay up until exactly 12am to send that tweet

 

**BI-der-Man** _@notaspider_

**@IAmTonyStark** a) she loves me and b) yes of course i did but also c) i meant to put that on my other account OOPS

 

\--

 

**🅱aby 🅱i** _@itswednesday_

i made an oops

 

**Captain Bi-merica** _@capnameric_

**@itswednesday** What did you do?

 

**🅱aby 🅱i** _@itswednesday_

**@capnameric** well firstly helped friday change all of the avengers names but then she changed mine too and i can't change it back until july so we're all stuck like this

 

**🅱aby 🅱i** _@itswednesday_

**@capnameric** and the other thing is Classified Information

 

**Gay-mes Barnes** _@buckysgoats_

**@itswednesday** c'mon, it can't be that classified

 

**Pan Wilson** _@falconPUNCH_

**@buckysgoats** I think you're forgetting that this is a public social media site, Barnes. As in, anybody can see it?

 

**Gay-mes Barnes** _@buckysgoats_

**@falconPUNCH** yeah well nobody asked you

 

\--

 

**BI-der-Man** _@notaspider_

i cannot BELIEVE that on This Day, the Beginning of Gay Month, i posted my gay day tweet to the wrong account

 

**MJ** _@dontcallmemj_

**@notaspider** Disaster Bi

 

**BI-der-Man** _@notaspider_

**@dontcallmemj** eye-

 

**Iron Pan** _@IAmTonyStark_

**@dontcallmemj @notaspider** She's right and you know it

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH MOTHERFUCKERS
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you can! thanks for reading :^))


End file.
